power_rangers_fan_fictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
What Hurts the Most
This is a Wesley and Jen story part of Time Force Season 2. Spoiler this is in beginning of Injured but not Dead, but with a lyrics. ---- It was a dark day in Silver Hills, today Wes was sad, it's been years since he has seen Jen. He had found out that Jen was missing from Alex. He thinks he is lying to be dating. I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don’t bother me I can't take a few tears now and then and just let them out I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I’m ok But that’s not what gets me Wes walks over to the SUV where Eric and Haley were at. Eric said, "Hey, Wes." Wes said, "Hey, Eric and Haley. I'm in a sad mood." Haley said, "Why, Wes?" Wes said, "I just got a call from Alex that Jen is missing." Eric said, "I'm sorry, Wes. I know how much you love 'her'." Wes said, "Thanks Eric." What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you travel away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin’ to do A mystery women looks outside to see three rangers all by themselves. She smirck and pull out her blaster and shoot them. Haley said, "Wow, what just happen?" Mystery women said, "Hello rangers." Haley snarled, "Who are you. No time talk ready guys." They dudes nodded and morph. They all said, "Time for Time Force." They morph and started to fight, Oct was watching from behind some bushes. Haley took a blow for Wes. Wes said, "Haley!" Haley falls to ground and unmorphs. It’s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I’m doin’ It It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone '' ''Still Harder '' ''Getting up, getting dressed, livin’ with this regret '' ''But I know if I could do it over '' ''I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart '' ''That I left unspoken '' '''Wes's POV' I took my chrono blaster and shot it at the mystery women. She screah in pain. Then I took my chance Eric and I ran to SUV and left. What hurts the most Is being so close ''And having so much to say '' ''And watching you walk away '' ''And never knowing '' ''What could have been '' ''And not seeing that loving you '' ''Is what I was trying to do '' I was at Silver Hills Hospital, watching as Doctors try to heal my friend when Hunter, Brandon, and Lilly come running in. Brandon asks, "What happen?" I said, "Haley got shot by the mystery women. She hasn't woken up yet." Category:Songfic Category:JenXWes Category:WesXJen